otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Barely Conscious
East Leg ' ---- ''The riverside town of East Leg, founded two centuries ago by Yontalas Lomasa, has over time become a popular settlement area for those who have served in some capacity within the Emperor's Blades until they became too old to ride, patrol or defend against threats within and without. Old horsemen and bladesmen can often be found in the Clanging Gong Tavern, telling stories of their adventures in the Emperor's service. ''The township hugs the northern shore of the Fastheld River, and a busy dock juts out into the jade green waters. ''Market Road twists northeast, following the Fastheld on its way toward the city-state's commerce district. The Aegis Road cuts west, similarly following the course of the Fastheld, toward the massive wall that envelopes the realm; and a paved way cuts east to where the the mansion of East Leg's ruler lies: the Heron Hall. ---- A scruffy looking woman sits just off the end of the dock, munching on a apple. A donkey, tied to a wagon bulging with goods, grazes on a small patch of grass. The woman, cloaked, hums to herself as she chews and stares out from under her hood at the dark river. Up the river a ways, Adaer flees from his sinking ship. He screams a few expletives as he paddles through the cold water away from his very expensive boat that sinks behind him on the rocks. He swims to the shore, finding himself only a short mile to East Leg. He makes the trek, soaking wet and really pissed off. After the trip, he walks up the hill toward East Leg from the River. He grimaces as finally makes into the town. Ester catches sight of the man as he emerges along the dark shore. Her interest is piqued and she strains her neck to get a better look. As he approaches within earshot she calls out, "Yer wet." Adaer Kahar darts his eyes toward the woman with a frown and replies whilst shivering quite a bit, "Ye-e-e-e-s, I am." It's hard to sound pissed off while shivering Adaer concludes as he walks toward her, "Happen to ha-a-a-ave a-a-a-a co-o-o-at I can b-b-b-borrow? I'm so very very c-o-o-ld." Ester looks down at her scruffy cloak, thinks and then slowly rises to her feet. "Jus ho'd. I check my goods." She walks over to the wagon and pulls back the corner of the canvas and starts rummaging through a couple of bags. "Th-th-thank y-y-you," Adaer says as he rubs his arms with his hands, water dripping from his clothing. Ester mutters something as she rummages and pulls out a black garment. Without looking she tosses it over her shoulder at Adaer and dives into the bag again. "Mmm...too 'acy," she murmurs, "Ah dis too puffy and he'e dis be goods." The garments land on Adaer's head and in his arms, respectively. He clutches them as he leans against one of the building walls. He stands just inside the shadow of the building. He clings to the garments but they too soon become damp and cold. Adaer scoots down onto his butt. "I-I-I-I-I-I'm j-j-j-just going to rest a m-m-m-minute," he says as he slumps over and closes his eyes. His face, a light blue, like his hands land on the chemise in his arms. Ester blinks and stares down at the man as he falls over. "Bloody frig," she mutters to herself and glances hopefully from side to side and calls out a meek "He'p!" A couple of men down the dock look over and one hollers back, "Yeah. What's it Missy?" Ester points down at Adaer and calls back, "I tink he's deadin' or sumthin'" Adaer Kahar's teeth chattering gets louder as his jaw is forced closed. It's not long before his grip on the offered clothing releases and Adaer falls over to the left, into a puddle. Ester mutters something again and steps towards Adaer. She squats down and gives him a sharp poke in the arm. A couple of the dock men start over, one calling out to Ester, "What's wrong with him." Ester returns with a quick, "'e a'l wet. Mabes I needs yer he'p." Adaer Kahar is wet to the touch, and quite cold. It's apparent he's wealthy or noble, from his jewlry and adornment up close, while from a far he was just a very wet man. He might even be recognizable to those who know him. His beard has some sand in it, like his trousers and tunic. The men draw near and one lifts an eyebrow, suddenly looking quite intrigued, "Well, well...would you look at that. Looks like our friend here is one of the finer set. And it appears without any of his help around." He looks to his friend and offers him a dry and somewhat malicious smile, "Now what ever shall we do with him," Ester looks up and narrows her eyes as she looks between them, expression growing first thoughtful and then quite sour. She pushes herself to her feet, "Nows yah jus waits. Dis man 'ere is mine. Git it? I founds him. I's looks aftah him. So you's jus goes 'ights ahead and he'ps me gits him in de wagon so I can fix him up and I pay yah good, git it?" She adds, "I mays nots 'ooks 'ike much but I sweahs I's t'oub'e if yah two makes t'oub'e." She glances around at a few other people that look curious as they pass nearby, offering them a pleasing smile. "He's jus drunk," she she states and they nod knowingly. Adaer Kahar struggles to cough as his breathing becomes a little more strained. Someone with medical knowledge would say he's in shock and need warmth and quickly. The two men look at each other, at Ester and then back at each other. One shrugs and gruffs, "It's probably not worth the effort if we got caught so yeah sure." Ester grins and nods gesturing to the back of the wagon, "Stick 'im in de'e. I gots some blankets." The grin turns into a sweet smile, "I knows where 'e 'ives. I takes him 'home" The men nod knowingly as they move to lifts Adaer to take him to the wagon. Adaer's eyelids flutter a little as he's lifted. The men don't have a terrible time trying to lift Adaer together, although he is quite heavy, especially wet. They grumble a little as they walk toward the wagon, pushing him up on the edge of it, holding him there for a moment. "Just lay 'em back then?" one asks as they both do so anyhow, not waiting on an answer. Ester shuffle walks over to the wagon and rummages around behind the seat and with her good arm pulls out a ratty wool blanket. Without a terrible amount of care she unfolds it and tosses it over the noble. She turns to the men who are watching with amused looks on their faces and reaches into the pouch that hangs off her belt. She hands them both a handful of imperials and nods, "De'e, now I must hu'ry a gits him 'ome and to a fi'e so he don't die." With that stated she quickly hitches the donkey to the wagon and climbs up into the seat. The two men nod and walk off toward where they came, content with their compensation, "Very well." Adaer's shivering rattles a few things in the back of the wagon. Other than that, though, he's silent, sleeping. Something falls off Adaer's person, into the wagon. Ester takes the reigns with her good arm and clucks at the donkey in a croaky voice, "Gidup." The wagon and it's load creak forward and start the bumpy ride down the west road leading out of town. '''Aegis Road ' ---- ''The serpentine path of the Aegis Road angles off to the east and northwest, running parallel to the course of the Fastheld River. Smoke can be seen rising from chimneys atop buildings in the town of East Leg toward the sun's birthplace. Wagons on their way to the Market District often follow this hard-packed road to conduct commerce. To the north stand the thick river oaks and blunt shrubbery of the Wallwatch Wood. ---- Although the blanket helps a little, the fact that Adaer's clothes are still very wet doesn't lend to his getting warm enough to wake up. He shivers still in the back of the wagon. The wagon and it's cargo rattle down the road for a time and without hesitation Ester guides it off to the north, through the scrub and to the edge of the wood. After a quick glance around and back at the sleeping form she jumps down, any sign of her crippled shoulder not apparent anymore. She reaches for the reigns and guides donkey and wagon through a large enough opening in the trees until they are safe from any eyes that may come up the road. "That's it old girl," she murmurs to the animal and strides around to the side of the wagon and the sleeping noble. She reaches under her cloak, pulls out some black material and unfolds the black masque. "Sorry old boy," she mutters as she reaches down to pull it over Adaer's head, backwards, so he wouldn't be able to see unless his eyes were behind him. The chattering of Adaer's teeth finally stopped by the masque, which pulls his bearded chin down ever so slightly so as to keep Adaer's mouth agape. Under the shroud, his eyelids flutter a little, but still remain closed. After that task is done Ester turns towards the trees and lets go a sharp twittering call. Much like the sounds night birds make as they go about their business. A short time later a man emerges from behind a tree and Ester greet him with a nod. She motions to the man in the wagon and back into the trees. He nods and they both move to pick Adaer up as gently as possible to move him to whatever destination they have in mind. Adaer Kahar lets out a weak cough and muffled groan but fails to awaken. Soon the group emerges into a small clearing lit by a small fire. A lean-to made of branches sits to one side of it. Ester directs, "Set him by the fire and remove his weapons. Get him out of his wet clothes so he doesn't die on us." The man snorts as they lie Adaer down. He moves to do exactly as he is told, first going for the sword that hangs on the nobles belt before the rest of his clothes. Ester starts for the lean-to, stoops and grabs a couple of blankets. Adaer Kahar shivers in his naked form, still too weak to sit up on his own or open his eyes. He's somewhat aware, though that he's naked, however, but doesn't say anything. The warmth of the fire begins to raise his body temperature His rings and the masque are his only covering. Adaer Kahar shivers in his naked form, still too weak to sit up on his own or open his eyes. He's somewhat aware, though, that he's naked, however. But still mostly sleeping he doesn't say anything. The warmth of the fire begins to raise his body temperature as his rings and the masque are his only covering. Ester tosses the blankets over her companion and reaches into the back of the lean-to. She pulls out a coil of rope which she tosses over as well. The tone of her voice changes, now low and husky, "Tie him up good and wrap him up." She grins, "Then we'll see what we have." The man grins back as he dumps the blankets beside Adaer and reaches for his hands to tie them behind his back. Ester watch and reaches into belt pouch pulling out a small knife. Adaer Kahar coughs as his hands are secured and his tied up. The blankets, too begin to warm him up rapidly. A few moments later his eyes begin to flutter a little open but it's obvious Adaer's a little out of it and confused. Ester squats down a few feet away from where the noble lies and stares into the fire. She keeps her eye on the fire as Adaer begins to stir, "Sounds like he's coming around. Give him a little help." The man nods and proceeds to nudge his foot into the small of the nobleman's. "W-w-w-what's going on?" Adaer says, his teeth chattering a little. His eyes widen a little as he looks around and notices he is restrained and there's something on his head, obstructing his view. He clears his throat and wiggles a little, "W-w-w-where am I?" Ester sets the dagger on the ground beside her and stretches to grab the scabbard the lies with the pile of the Noble's clothes. "Somewhere relatively safe," she coos wryly. "But you could do yourself a favor and make it safer by telling me who you are." Adaer Kahar clears his throat and grumbles, "Me?" He lets out a little sigh without an ounce of exuberance. "Can you take this hood off? I can't breath," Adaer lies. Ester shakes her head, "Nye...so sorry," as opens the scabbard and slowly slides the weapon out that rests inside. "And yes you. Who are you?" "I'm a lowly sailor. I crashed my boat d-d-d-down the river a ways," Adaer says still shivering a little. "What's the meaning of this inquisition? Who are you, dame?" Ester lifts a brow as a saber is drawn, whistling low with appreciation. Her voice is low and calm as she speaks, "Liar." She swings the saber slowly over her head, testing it's weight. "A lowly sailor does not hold a blade such as this, dress in such finery, wear fancy jewelry and have the hands of one who is not tied to daily drudgery," Her next words are blunt, "You are noble. Do not think I am stupid." "I'm no noble. I swear. My name's Likan Hammersfeld. I'm from Aegisview. I'm worth only as much as I carry, I swear. Take it and let me go," Adaer retorts, trying to bargain. Ester rolls her eyes and glances up at her companion, "They always say this, I swear. It gets so old doesn't it?" The man gruffs a small, "Yep" and nudges Adaer with his foot again. Ester waves the saber once more before slipping it slowly back in the scabbard, "Well you see then. Here is the problem we have now M'lord. Without knowing who you are it makes it pretty hard to ask for the imperials we need to ensure that you are let got with no incident. My my what is one to do..." "You want a ransom?" Adaer asks irritated. "Now you l-l-listen here, let me go and I just might think about letting you live... I mean it." The nobleman wiggles a little but is still pretty weak. "Don't think of it as a ransom good fellow," Ester states calmly. "It's just payment for safe passage. You're lucky that I was given you. I believe...or was told by the one who...ahem 'brought' you to my attention that others were prepared to just do you in. I have saved your life...so to say." "Well, then, why am I tied up and why can't I see y-y-y-your face? If it's payment you want, you could have just asked..." Adaer says still irritated. "You still have *not* told me exactly who you are," Ester states as she motions at her companion and then the clothes. He nods and starts gathering them into a pile. "I'm Zolor Zahir, Emperor of Fastheld," Adaer retorts with anger in his voice, obviously lying. Ester scoffs and shakes her head, "Well in that case. The question of payment is moot. We will just kill you. I really dislike the emperor." The man picks up the clothes and moves into the lean-to and starts stuffing them into a haversack. "What? Were you a fan of Talus Kahar?" Adaer asks in reply. Ester rises and appears to ignore the question. Her companion returns with the haversack slung over one shoulder and mutters, "So do we kill him or just leave him for the wolves." Ester shrugs, "They're probably hungry." "Ok, ok.. Don't kill me. My name's Adaer Kahar. I'm a Baron," Adaer says not wanting to die quite yet. Ester turns to look down at the noble, "Oh yes? Now see that wasn't so hard was it?" She takes a step towards him, "Now Baron. I have to ask. Just how much do you think that you are worth?" "Depends on who you ask," Adaer replies. "I'm asking you," Ester states bluntly. She turns to her companion and comments, "I'm really losing my patience here." ''On the road... Loud, swift hoof beats can be heard coming out of the Aegis Road that leads from the Lomasa township of East Leg. In the cold night, the large form of a muddy brown highmount and her cloaked rider can be seen galloping along the road, carefully navigating the twists and turns as they make their way toward the northwest. The rider leans forward over his horse with his right hand gripped tightly to the reins. The road is quiet, except for the breeze that whips around the cool knight. Quite a ways back in the forest is a small clearing, lit by a small fire. Adaer, naked, tied by his wrists lies wrapped in a blanket his head and eyes covered with a velvet mask. Ester stands looking down at him holding a scabbard in her had. A man, dressed in outdoor clothes stands bedside her, a haversack over one shoulder. A donkey and wagon sits in the trees out of sight of the road. Lucius Nepos bobs up and down at a much slower pace, eyes scanning the horizon. He holds Haste's reins in one hand and a waterskin in the other, drinking from it quietly as he heads down the road. ''The forest... "How much am I worth to myself? That's a ridiculous question. How can one man guage the value of their own life? To set a price would really demean one's morality and sense of self-worth," Adaer replies. "Why don't you just name your price and quit this dance." Ester rolls her eyes at Adaer and leans over to her companion to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just get rid of him," she says quietly and pats the scabbard, "This is more then enough and I've had my fun." With that stated she starts walking out of the clearing. ''The road... Norran slows Rampart to more of a trot as the road's curves become sharper than the rest. The large highmount obeys easily enough, the Lomasa sitting taller in the saddle as their pace slows. He reaches a hand to draw his cloak closer about him for warmth, casually looking at the surrounding forests that surround the road with a modest interest. From Haste's saddle, Lucius Nepos spots Rampart and even in the dark it's possible to make out who the large rider is. He tucks his waterskin away at his beltside and clicks his heels into Haste's sides, spurring him to catch up to the other horse. Once he's side by side, Lucius waves. "Evening, Norran. How do you fare?" ''The forest... "Wait, what's more than enough?" Adaer calls out. "Not my sword... Hey, hey, I want to keep that. Take my money. I don't need that... Please..!" Adaer says wiggling about on the ground coming closer and closer toward the fire. "Come on, name a price... I'll pay it." Ester doesn't stop she disappears into the trees with scabbard in hand. Her companion walk behind Adaer and grabs at his arm to haul him to his feet. He draws a dagger with his other hand, "Shush Baron. If you cooperate I will be nice and walk you to the road." "Hey, listen," Adaer says wiggling a bit, "I can pay you far more than what that old sword is worth... Just let me have it." ''The road... "Marshal!" chimes the Lomasa with a loud laugh, echoing slightly as he slows his horse to allow the other rider to catch up. "Quite something seeing you here, isn't it? I was just stopping by Riverhold, Sahna gave me quite the gift! An exquisitely crafted set of obsidian half-plate! /Obsidian/! I thought of this new heavier plate smiths were starting to forge, but I am merely a horseman. No need to go so far into it, eh? Easier movement, at that. What brings you to East Leg?" "Was heading back from Eastwatch, truthfully, and decided to take the scenic route. Didn't think I'd see you, either." Lucius winks, grinning. "Sounds rather beautiful. I'm quite pleased with the new pieces of plate I had forged, though. Banded plate, but I like it better. It covers my whole body and lets me move around." Luc taps his new leggings. ''The forest... "I said walk!" the man barks and jabs the tip of the knife in his back. "Or do you just want me to leave you here by yourself." Adaer Kahar grumbles, "You'll pay." He begins to walk but the blanket tugs a little. "Are you going to give me my clothes at least?" Adaer says, "Or take this wretched thing off my head?" "Just walk I will guide you," the man states. He moves to place one hand on Adaer's shoulder to guide him through the trees. Slowly but surely they draw closer to the road. ''The road... "I'm quite unwilling to go around wearing it quite yet, as they haven't come for my steel quite yet. Still technically in the Emperor's Service, I believe," Norran admits with a faint grin, nodding in agreement in regard to the banded armor. "Still need to talk to Katriana about Darkwater. I'm not looking forward to another few months in a barracks, unfortunately. Thayndor insists wearing plate will get me killed, at that." Thayndor is an idiot. I know I can swim in my plate.. well, I can swim in this, which is admittedly much easier. And I'm a good swimmer. But still, I suppose he knows what he's talking about for the mediocre bunch. We're extraordinary, though!" Lucius says, laughing. ''The forest... "This is ridiculous," Adaer mumbles to himself as he walks along, stumbling on a branch once or twice. They get close to the road and he pulls the blanket wrapped about him tighter and coughs, loudly. "Great, I'm sick now..." ''The road... "I'm quite fully in agreement with that," boasts the Lomasa in return with a wide grin. "I tired of how Thayndor insists on degrading my service, and attempting to sound as if a season there is the deadliest service this side of the Lightholder River. I'm an excellent swimmer myself, although leather might be a better idea if I intend on falling in the river a great deal," relents Norran with a slight frown, reaching a hand to scratch slightly at his chin. "Not my preferred method of service. Apparently I'll only be armed with Sul'thraze and leather, which isn't too greater than what I wear now...but I'm quite capable -" Norran pauses suddenly, glancing off in a certain direction as he mutters quietly to Lucius, "Did you hear that?" From Haste's saddle, "Yes well, he seems to think a great deal of his own ventures. I haven't personally see him doing very much for the realm but he thinks otherwise, apparently. At least our arrogance is well founded!" Lucius declares, and is about to say something else when the sound catches his ears, too. "Yes, I did. Not the time when people usually mull about in the forests. Shall we?" He vaults off of Haste's back, finding a stone boundary marker to tie the horse up to. ''The forest... "Ooo listen to the sympathy ooze from my mouth," the man quips. Then to illustrate said sympathy he yanks the blanket away. A fairly easy maneuver since Adaer's hands are still tied. As the draw near the road he barks, "Now stop and bloody be quiet for a change." "Why should I give you the satisfaction of my obedience?" Adaer asks loudly in reply completely outraged he's completely naked, now. "This is ridiculous. I'm not a stuffy noble by any means. I'm a man of the people! I served time in the Blades, I've fought for you people. I've lived among you my entire life. This is insane. You should be off robbing the Arturo Lomasa's and the Oren Nillu's, not the Adaer Kahar's!" ''The road... "Quite," agrees the Lomasa, opening the front clasp of his cloak and hopping easily down from the saddle of the highmount. He affords Rampart a fond pat on the neck before he sets off in the direction after Lucius, hand resting on the dulled obsidian hilt at his side. As they begin to move, Norran decides to venture quietly to his comrade, "Perhaps hunters? Desperate to be in this cold, I'd manage." "Shh." Lucius says, raising a hand to quiet the other Blade. "Keep low." He whispers. His hand reaches to his back and he removes the shield perched on it, while his other hand slowly edges to take his sword from its scabbard. Then he creeps forward slowly towards the sound. "Quite," agrees the Lomasa, opening the front clasp of his cloak and hopping easily down from the saddle of the highmount. He affords Rampart a fond pat on the neck before he sets off in the direction after Lucius, hand resting on the dulled obsidian hilt at his side. As they begin to move, Norran decides to venture quietly to his comrade, "Perhaps hunters? Desperate to be in this cold, I'd manage." ''The forest... "Well frig, you sure told me now didn't yah," he states and gives Adaer a little shove. "Now get going with yah. It's about twenty feet to the edge of the forest...then it's the road. Head east and you'll find a town." He grins, "Nice workin' with yah Baron." And with that he starts backing into the shadows of the trees, not bothering to wait for the Noble's reply. Adaer Kahar spins around as he tries to nudge the masque off his face with his chin and his chest. "Wait! You come back here!" he says. Adaer stumbles a little as he nears the road. "Help! Someone help!" Adaer yells. "I've been robbed!" "I definitely heard /that/," answers Norran more loudly to Lucius, drawing Sul'thraze quickly from his baldric and bursting into a sprint in the direction of the voice. He cares little for stealth, now, total lack of armor allowing him to move as quickly as he wishes. That seems to be agreed from Lucius as he moves into the woods as well, quickly, though not quite at a sprint. It looks like Norran's got /that/ angle all figured out, in any case. Farther on in the trees while already making his retreat the man hears the sound of more then one person crashing through the forest and breaks into a run. He deftly navigates through the dark wood, on the feet and with the eyes of someone well versed in this environment. Adaer Kahar bumps up against a tree and nearly topples over. "Ow," he grumbles. He then walks up to the tree and rubs his head against it till the masque comes off. He then turns and looks around. After a second, he makes his way to the road and begins to walk toward what he hoped was the east, and luckily it was. He stays off to the side of the road, though, in the shadows. Every couple seconds he'd use another swear word in his grumbling. He was very cold now, but not wet, which he was thankful about. Lucius Nepos comes to a stop near Adaer's nude walking body. He smirks. Then he laughs a little bit. Then he begins to laugh his ass off, as it's told in polite circles. He replaces the sword in his scabbard and howls in merriment. "Oh.. Light.. look at him!" Since the far easier to chase down one happens to be the bound naked man ambling alongside the road in the woods, Norran chases off in his direction with saber drawn. He surpasses Lucius a fair distance, so (un)fortunately he is the first to encounter Adaer. The Lomasa begins to slow as he nears, calling toward the other man, "Hold! We're Blades, are you the one who...who..." Norran's reaction is like Lucius', except more immediately of shock and confusion as he peers at Adaer's form with a highly arched brow. He manages to stifle a laugh - barely. "...who called for help?" Adaer Kahar jumps a little, completely surprised by Norran's arrival and then Lucius'. "Oh sh**!" Adaer says in reflex. He steps out of the shadows, "By the Light, bought fucking time!" Adaer coughs heavily and then walks toward them, "Of course I called. Cut me loose, come on. I've been robbed. This isn't funny." Adaer shivers a little and swears some more, "Light, could it be colder out?" Lucius Nepos isn't done quite yet, though he does manage to spatter, "Norran, cut him free please.." Then he gets right back to laughing. It's a few minutes before he stops, takes a deep breath and sighs. "C'mon Adaer, be a good sport. At least you're getting your blood flowing!" "It would be my sincere honor, Lucius," manages to snicker out the Lomasa, doing his best to keep a straight face during the ordeal (And failing horribly). He walks to approach Adaer, circling him as he begins to take Sul'thraze carefully to his bindings. "Don't budge, friend," warns Norran with grin largely forced into submission, "Wouldn't want this going anywhere it shouldn't." Within moments, Adaer is freed with the quick glint of finely polished steel. Finally free, Adaer rubs his wrists a little. He looks back toward the two men, "Alright, it's not like it's the first time you've seen me naked. We were all serving together. Can we not act like men about this?" Adaer sighs and shivers a little, "Now, first, lets get me something to wear, I'm freezing... Do you two have anything on you? We gotta go find those two, quick, before they get far." Lucius Nepos finishes his laughing fit and then nods. "I've got some silks that my fiancée wove for me, Adaer. Oh my. It's not funny in that you're naked.. it's funny because you were stripped of your clothes." He motions for the noble to follow and turns towards the road. "What happened exactly?" Norran easily slides Sul'thraze back into the baldric at his side, reaching up to his neck to unclasp his cloak and shrug it off his shoulders, idly tossing the heavy leather cloak at Adaer. "This will do until we get back to the horses," offers the Lomasa, his grin remaining wide enough as he begins to walk back after Lucius. "Yes, what happened? I didn't hear or see anyone when we came around." "We wrecked my boat in the river," Adaer says to start as he wraps the cloak around his form, which reminds him of something. "I swam to shore but I don't think the other Deepers made it. We should start a search for them, forget my belongings, I guess." It was the right thing to do but he was really going to miss that sword. I walked to East Leg and I guess I passed out from cold shock. The next thing I know, I wake up next to a campfire, I'm naked and my face is covered by some sort of hood so I couldn't see. There was a woman there and a man. I finally escaped, though, due to my wit and cunning. But they're still out there. I was struggling with the man right back there a few moments ago. They didn't get much. They weren't that bright," Adaer said, pausing and coughing. He continues, "I mean, they didn't even take my jewelry. Just my clothes, about five hundred Kay-Eyes and my weapons." Lucius Nepos stares rather incredulously at Adaer. "Due to your wit and cunning? Is that a fucking joke, Adaer? If you had any wit and cunning you wouldn't have crashed your boat in the first place and you'd have had clothes on." He looks like he's very highly amused at this notion. "They obviously weren't looking for a quick buck." "I heard of that ship-wreck. Watch didn't find any bodies, they suspect pirates took them," answers Norran conversationally as the trio walk along the road, affording Lucius a smirk before returning his eyes forward. "I hope you lost something several thousand imperials can replace easily enough. They're gone in the woods, unlikely we can track them down if you can't identify them. Maybe describe the sword, put a reward out for it," suggests the Lomasa with a shrug of his shoulders, casually walking along the road. "I doubt Thayndor will be very pleased, but it serves him right for trying to make rivermen out of Blades." "For your information," Adaer retorts back toward Lucius and Norran, "I'm a poleman. That gives me very little responsibility as far as whether we crash into some jagged rocks or squeeze by them. The man with that responsibility is, as far as I know, dead. So I wouldn't be so quick to speak ill of him. And I'd like to see you swim from those rocks in the freezing river. There ought to be ice coating it's face, it's so cold." Lucius Nepos rolls his eyes. "Not really, Norran, he's just lucky he survived. Blades can make great rivermen. They just need to know how to navigate on the rivers before commanding the bloody things! Since Adaer here wasn't navigating anything, like he said it's not his fault. One of Thayndor's likely mongoloid assistants. Oh well. Too bad about the men. The best we can do is pass up the request to the Imperial Watch. We're not soldiers anymore, remember?" "Well, I suppose so," relents Norran with a chuckle to Lucius, continuing along at an even pace with the others. He glances briefly back to Adaer as they walk. "I knew a cousin of yours, we were good friends...a Mirabelle Vozhd-Kahar. For that, I'll gladly offer you lodging at Riverhold back near East Leg if you'd rather for the night. Would be superior to a tavern, I'm certain." "That'd be nice," Adaer replies with a nod. "Thank you," he offers before coughing. "But, Mirabelle is my sister," he corrects. Lucius Nepos lets the noblemen talk as they return to the tethered up horses. Then he grabs his haversack and opens it, removing a shirt and trousers for Adaer. "Here you go. Don't soil them and wash them before they're given back." He pauses. "Or would that be a servant washing them?" Teases Lucius with a wink. "In any case, I want them clean, please." "Oh, is she?" Norran asks, blinking to himself and chuckling nervously. "Well then, I suppose my memory is not quite as vivid as I like to assume. Better the reason, then." He watches Lucius hand over the clothing to Adaer, nodding slowly in agreement. "I'd like the cloak back when we reach Riverhold, but that's all. Hard to find a decent leather worker, these days." The Lomasa than looks toward Lucius with a curious expression, speaking, "You're perfectly free to stay as well, Lucius. Shadow be damned, as far as I'm concerned, I'd gladly house, feed and clothe you and your wife for the rest of your lives, and ensure the same of your children and your children's children, and so forth...but now's not the time for flattery." Adaer Kahar accepts the clothing from Lucius and simply raises his brow at the conditions of it's return. He then rolls his eyes as he begins to put the clothing on. He glances toward Norran and then toward Lucius. "You're married, Lucius?" he asks with surprise. Lucius Nepos replies without missing a beat, "I'm getting married." He vaults up into Haste's saddle, patting the horse on his snout. However, he really does seem genuinely surprised and happy at Norran's pronouncement. "Wow.. I thank you, Norran. That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever offered me. I prefer to stay self-reliant, all things considered as far as my life goes, but I'd be delighted to see where you live. Lead on?" "In case the Light does not shine quite so fortunately on you, however, it's nice to know it won't be so bad if you lost out on work. Could join the guard if you'd rather retire. Not much action, really, they train more than they patrol the grounds," explains Norran with an honest smile directed at Lucius, hefting himself easily atop Rampart and glancing over to Adaer. "More room on my horse, it looks, just watch how you sit," snickers the Lomasa, offering a hand to help Adaer up after he's settled in. "Congratulations, Lucius," Adaer replies. "That's wonderful." Adaer pulls the cloak around his shoulders and rubs his arms. He then walks toward Norran's horse and rolls his eyes and he pulls himself up. Lucius Nepos smiles warmly. "Thanks, Adaer. I agree, she's a great woman. And thank you as well for the offer, Norran. I don't think life as a guard would sit well for me. I've been offered by Thayndor, yourself and Sahna now, and I appreciate it. I just.. don't know. I think I'm going to wander the lands maybe. Be one of those adventuring types. Not too much work for a stonemason these days." "I wouldn't mind a well in the courtyard, or some marble tables," Norran suggests in return to Lucius with a small chuckle, taking up Rampart's reins and turning the horse toward the eastern road. With little fanfare, he urges the highmount off into a quick trot eastward. "Riverhold is south of East Leg! A very short ride. It's not much to look at, but it's home!" Adaer Kahar nods, staying quit, shivering a little. From Haste's saddle, Lucius Nepos nods also. "Let's go then. I could make you a well and that kind of thing, no doubt." Later... '''Riverhold Keep - Courtyard ---- ''Before the township of East Leg actually took root north of this rocky ridge along the north shore of the Fastheld River, Yontalas Lomasa built this keep to defend the territory he had acquired for the new settlement. ''A retired Emperor's Bladesman, Yontalas wanted to spend his twilight years in a keep that could stand against Wildling invaders. So, he built Riverhold with defense clearly in mind, with battlements offering a clear view of the surrounding land, a double-secured gatehouse, and an approach with hills on either side that his personal guard could attack from should someone make a frontal assault. ---- Adaer Kahar hops off the horse and looks around the Keep. He nods, "Thanks again for the invite, Norran. I really appreciate it. Now, mind if I just grab a bite to eat and then call it a night? I'd like to take a bath and get some rest. I'll probably be out before sunrise toworrow, I have to get back to Darkwater to inform everyone of the deaths and all that." After passing through the guardhouse, Norran walks Rampart in the direction of Riverhold's small stables in the open courtyard. Easily enough, he slows the horse and hops down from the highmount's saddle with little issue. Upon Norran's entrance into the keep, a couple of tired looking young boys dressed in Lomasa livery - one no older than fourteen and the other a few years his junior - amble out of the main hall of Riverhold to carefully watch the visitors dismount. An older stablehand is awakened from his slumber to take care of the horses. At Adaer's request, Norran nods to Adaer and gestures to the older of the boys. "Certainly," he begins with a nod to Adaer, glancing to the boy. "Elias, please show Lord Kahar to the guest room near Master Thatcher's after showing him to the dining hall, I'm certain it's free." Elias quickly bows before the young Lomasa with a quickly muttered, "Yes, Lord Norran," before offering a generous smile to the taller man amongst the three. "This way, M'Lord," he begins, walking toward the hall." Norran then grins over at Lucius, gesturing to the courtyard. "A well here, maybe some tables around. Maybe even some bathtubs for the quarters. I'll be certain to speak further of it. You'll be getting the room next to Adaer, I'm afraid. Dining Hall is /very/ well appointed, a fine selection of meads." "Thank you, again," Adaer says toward Norran and then he looks toward Lucius, "Thank you, too. I'll be sure to return the clothing whenever I get the chance." Adaer then follows after Elias turning only to say, "Good night, gentlemen." Adaer retires, while Lucius and Norran continue talking in the Courtyard of Riverhold Keep. Category:Logs